


under the lamp post

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, Modern Days Setting, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uptown Paris, second millennium, two nations were spending the midnight with nothing sort of political and whole world issues  in talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the lamp post

hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya  
standart disclaimer applied.

* * *

 

It was only five minutes to take themselves to the hotel by feet, yet both thought it was fine to stay there in formal dressings. She, with her burgundy blazer and wine red pointed heels, also considered it was okay to have only lamp post as her backbones’ supporter. There was him, coat was discarded but Prussian Blue tie was still sleek and not-so-loose on the shirt. He stood at her left, facing north, and she was to east. He also didn’t mind having a night talk with her on a not-so-familiar street uptown Paris.

It was not that the hotel was not fancy and luxury enough for the two to enjoy, however—ah, the _lamp post_. Dim enough for people to recognize who they were, yet shining enough to recognize each other’s best look.

“And remember about the robe you gave in that forest?”

Lips pursed, head nodded. “You still have it or?” he was ready to get rid the blush later.

“Rats consumed half of the material. Guess that they were in love with it.”

A pinch on her cheek. She laughed wholeheartedly, crisp and warm.

So that’s the ‘night’ of them for you. Old moments be renewed, silly memories brought to the surface, crispy laughters competing even the most precious pretzel—were nothing uncommon.

“Five days after this meeting’s last day,” Gilbert leaned his shoulder to the other small part of the lamp post, brushed her back a bit. “Something is gonna happen, right? I heard West have booked a ticket to Budapest for a week. Bilateral matters?”

“Oh, yes,” Elizaveta snapped her fingers, “forgot to tell you. He promised me a visit with one of you both’s minister. So, you will join or not?”

“Extended visit for me, how about it?” smug smirk was coming. As she had expected, though.

“Hotel on which side of Balaton do you prefer?” she peeked through the corner of her eyes.

“East?” he eased the tie, Now it felt like a little bit hot. Weather factor or just because the previous ‘hotel’ topic?

“You are too fond of ‘east’.”

“That’s my identity,” he shrugged, “and my pride.”

Elizaveta lifted a hand, peeking watch was waiting on her wrist. _It is almost midnight, ma’am, still mind your business?_ “Two minutes to twelve, Gil. Wanna stay here or what?”

“How about ‘stay forever with me’ instead?”

She turned her head a little, only to find huge grin on his face. Only his and she thought only suited him. He was worth to live for more than a millennium for her just because no one could wear the same visage, no one could bring the same lively laughter he was so proud of, no one could make the world stop for a while in her view like the way he was able to.

Elizaveta shook her head. Tiptoed to reach the corner of his lips with her own, “Sounds okay.”

Gilbert grabbed the back of her head. Replying the initial act conducted by her with kissing her fully, completely front lips-to front lips—not only shyly touched the corner like she had done.

Another reason why he was worth of her world.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i'm just too enchanted by a verse in ed sheeran's photograph: 'under the lamp post back on sixth street, hearing you whisper through the phone, wait for me to come home.'


End file.
